In retail locations including, stores, such as grocery stores, general merchandise stores, and the like, the functional components necessary for the control and sale of lottery tickets are generally located at or close to the check-out counter or station because the ticket purchase and dispense process is typically the responsibility of the clerk or other employee at such location. For this reason, the lottery terminal, printer (for printing on-demand tickets such as draw game tickets (e.g. Powerball™ tickets) and instant-win tickets), scanner, and ticket dispenser (for storing and dispensing instant scratch-off lottery tickets) are generally located on or under the counter adjacent the check-out register so as to be readily accessible by the clerk. However, space (e.g. “real estate”) on or near the check-out counter is extremely limited and valuable, and it is disadvantageous to the retailer to use such space unnecessarily for lottery system components.
Where instant scratch off lottery tickets are sold, various configurations of lottery ticket dispensers have been proposed in the industry for this purpose, including electronic dispensers that automatically dispense a ticket from a bin or compartment upon receipt of an electronic command signal. Although useful, these dispensers are relatively large and take up valuable space on or near the check-out counter. The other functional components required for the processing and sale of draw game tickets or instant on-demand tickets, such as the terminal and printer, are stand-alone components and must also be accommodated at or near the check-out counter.
In addition, conventional electronic lottery ticket dispensers are configured with a controller or control terminal that is remote from the physical ticket array and connected to the array via power and/or data lines. Such controllers or terminals must also be readily accessible to the clerk or other employee and are thus also generally located on or near the check-out register counter, which only further exacerbates the space issue.
It would be beneficial to the industry and retailers alike to provide a more versatile lottery ticket system that services both instant scratch-off tickets and on-demand printed tickets while having a minimal space footprint at or near the check-out register.